redeemerfandomcom-20200216-history
2/5/2012: How to Be Strong
There is a vast quantity of religion current in the world which is not true, genuine Christianity. It passes muster, it satisfies sleepy consciences; but it is not good money. It is not the authentic reality that called itself Christianity in the beginning. There are thousands of men and women who go to churches and chapels every Sunday and call themselves Christians. They make a “profession” of faith in Christ. Their names are in the baptismal register. They are reckoned Christians while they live. They are married with a Christian marriage service. They mean to be buried as Christians when they die. But you never see any “fight” about their religion! Of spiritual strife and exertion and conflict and self–denial and watching and warring they know literally nothing at all. True Christianity is “a fight.” With whom is the Christian soldier meant to fight? Not with other Christians…As a general rule, the cause of sin is never so much helped as when Christians waste their strength in quarreling with one another and spend their time in petty squabbles. No, indeed! The principal fight of the Christian is with the world, the flesh and the devil. These are his never–dying foes. These are the three chief enemies against whom he must wage war. Unless he gets the victory over these three, all other victories are useless and vain…With a corrupt heart, a busy devil and an ensnaring world, he must either “fight” or be lost. — J.C. Ryle, Holiness -- Ephesians 6:14-24 14 Stand firm then, with the belt of truth buckled around your waist, with the breastplate of righteousness in place, 15 and with your feet fitted with the readiness that comes from the gospel of peace. 16 In addition to all this, take up the shield of faith, with which you can extinguish all the flaming arrows of the evil one. 17 Take the helmet of salvation and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God. 18 And pray in the Spirit on all occasions with all kinds of prayers and requests. With this in mind, be alert and always keep on praying for all the saints. 19 Pray also for me, that whenever I open my mouth, words may be given me so that I will fearlessly make known the mystery of the gospel, 20 for which I am an ambassador in chains. Pray that I may declare it fearlessly, as I should. 21 Tychicus, the dear brother and faithful servant in the Lord, will tell you everything, so that you also may know how I am and what I am doing. 22 I am sending him to you for this very purpose, that you may know how we are, and that he may encourage you. 23 Peace to the brothers, and love with faith from God the Father and the Lord Jesus Christ. 24 Grace to all who love our Lord Jesus Christ with an undying love. (NIV) Last week: Satan's strategies This week: Our strategies Recommended book: The Christian in Complete Armour, William Gurnall *When to put it on **''Before ''the battle, not after or during; putting the armor on takes time **Everyday skirmishes: impatience and worry *What it is; what does it mean to put on the armor? **We already possess the armor, but we don't apply it to our instincts **Not willpower *How we put it on **Note: Bible and prayer (individual), Bible and prayer (small group of friends), Bible and prayer (church) *Whom to remember **Jesus: didn't wield the sword, took the sword